


Up Against the Wall

by Viridian5



Series: Pike and Benny Stash [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-03
Updated: 1999-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny tries to avoid thinking during the night before the first day of school.</p><p>(A Pike & Benny joint.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Te for the quick and dirty beta! Fits the story....

"I can't stay tonight. The 'rents want me home," Benny said, the words bitter.

"They want to make sure you get to school, huh?" Pike tossed a notebook into his pack, which had only carried essentials like food, beer, and joints all summer.

The hell of it was, Pike would have gotten Benny out of bed and off to school. Pike was going, so what was the point in playing hooky?

"They pick shitty times to remember I exist and keep up with my life."

Pike's face could hardly look any blanker. "You think they'll keep on remembering through the school year?"

Benny thought of what it would be like to have to sleep in his own bed all the time again. Without Pike. "Fuck, I hope not. I'll escape in the middle of the night if I have to."

Pike's blank face cracked into a smile. "Cool. I'll give you a spoon if you need one."

Benny wished he could come back here tonight, but his parents would be keeping a watch for sure. First day of his senior year of school tomorrow. They had no idea that it signaled the end to the most amazing summer he'd ever had in his life.

Benny realized that he was scared; it seemed to be a part of being involved with Pike, of finally having something to lose. Pike had changed everything and didn't even know it.

They'd only become lovers over the summer. School would change their routine, would make Pike mingle with other people. Other, saner people. What if he decided he'd made a big mistake being with Benny? If it came to that, Benny would fight to keep him but not if he really wanted to go. Not if he wasn't happy anymore.

Benny had to distract himself. "I have a school fantasy, ya know."

"A school fantasy?"

"Yeah, and I want to tell you about it. Sit on my knee." Maybe he couldn't hold Pike all night, but he could get as much contact as possible before he left. Besides, he wanted to try something.

"If it involves Santa Claus, I'm out of here." But Pike sat down. On Benny's lap. Benny moved him a little further away. Pike looked confused but went with it.

"You're too distracting sitting on my lap."

"That may be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Then you should get out more. Okay.... You're walking in the hall to your next class with your books in hand. I grab you and drag you into the boy's room."

"The boy's room? Benny--"

"Yeah, it's a cliché, but it's not like I'm getting points for originality."

"Sorry. Carry on."

"Thank you. Your books hit the floor with a dull boom. You're pissed off and asking me what I want that couldn't wait. I say I want you.

"You're shaking your head, but I'm backing you against the wall."

Pike shook his head. "I don't think I like this one at all."

"It gets better. I'm setting the scene."

"Okay. But I want you to know that I wouldn't let anyone else go any further with this."

"I know." Benny smiled. "I'm kissing you like you're what I need to live. I can feel you relax a bit, but you're still tense because you know the whole school is on the other side of that unlocked door. I turn you around so you're facing the wall. You start to twitch nervously, and I know you're about to break away. I stroke you and tell you that it's okay, I know you don't usually like having people at your back, but I'm going to make you feel so good, so good...."

Pike exhaled with a slow shudder. If you gave him those moments of thoughtfulness, he was yours.

"I pull down your pants and briefs, but I'm not ready to go there yet. Instead, I go up under your shirt and kiss my way down your spine. You're shivering and breathing deeply in that way you do when you're expecting something really good." In fact, Pike was doing it now. Benny had to unzip his jeans at the sight. "Once I reach your ass I have to kneel on the floor."

"But the floor is--"

"Disgusting, but I have to do this. Have to. I'm kissing and kneading your ass while you're making small whimpering noises. You're trying to be quiet, because the door swings open a tiny bit every time a crowd walks by. If they heard something and came in to investigate they'd see me on my knees worshiping your naked ass." Pike made a choking sound and unzipped his pants. "Then I start to rim you. Slow, then fast, then slow.... I can't get enough of you. I have to hold onto your hips because they keep jerking; I can tell you want to push back to get more but you're afraid you'll hurt me. I take the decision out of your hands by moving you around in ways I know you'll like. Meanwhile, your cock is dripping so much you're painting the fucking tiles. The sight almost makes me come.

"Then...."

"What?" Pike asked, gasping, when Benny didn't immediately continue.

"I start to fuck you with my tongue."

Pike moaned. He was hard and protruding from his fly. Benny's mouth watered, but he wouldn't touch. He wanted to see if he could get Pike off without it.

"I'm thrusting it into you over and over. You're beautiful, writhing, sobbing, trying to fuck the wall. You're whimpering, 'I need you, Benny. Now, Benny. Please, Benny. I need you....'" Benny fought to slow down his heart at those words. When he thought he could continue talking normally, he said, "It only makes me harder and hungrier for you. And crueler, because I don't stop until you're completely relaxed and slick from my mouth. I pull my cock out of my pants and stand right behind you. I whisper into your ear, 'Are you sure you want this? It wants you. It wants you bad.' You're shaking, and you say, 'God, yes. Give it to me. Please.'

"I slowly glide in. You're pushing back trying to get me to go faster, but I won't. I'm going to torture you with pleasure, and there's nothing you can do about it. The terror that someone will walk in at any moment just gives it spice. Finally I'm all the way in, and I take a moment to appreciate it. Since it's a fantasy, I don't need any condoms, so I can feel you completely, how hot and silky you are inside." Pike looked dazed and was barely able to balance on Benny's leg. His hand kept jerking toward his cock, but he pulled it away each time. It seemed that he wanted to see where this went. "You are beautiful, Pike. Right now too."

Pike smiled but growled, "Finish me."

Only sheer force of will kept Benny from coming then. "Uh. I start to thrust, hard and deep. You still want more--faster, harder, deeper--and you're demanding that in harsh whispers that hit me like lightning along my spine. I'm not sure if I'm riding you or you're riding me anymore, and I'm surprised we're not sanding a big hole into the wall." Benny's hips starting to buck in time to his story in spite of all his efforts to stop them. He had a double image of his fantasy Pike and the real life Pike both brought over the edge to full slutdom by his words and actions. Panting, writhing.... He had to come or die. "And the door keeps swinging....

"I'm thrusting into you harder and harder, and I feel like we're one thing. I kiss the back of your neck on the next thrust," Pike closed his eyes and groaned, "and you come so hard I'm amazed you don't take my cock off as you go." And Pike came, beautifully, shouting, before falling back against Benny. Benny panted, "But I can't, I--" Pike gave Benny's cock one long, thorough stroke, and it worked just like lighting a match. Benny exploded.

They slumped back against the couch together. "Only you could fuck me with your voice, Ben," Pike gasped. "But if you ever try that scenario in real life, I'll kick your ass if the jocks don't tear us to pieces first."

It had actually worked. Maybe he could register his voice as a deadly weapon. "Oh, you love me."

"Yeah, I do, and school isn't going to change that, okay?"

Benny froze. "What?"

"We know each other, Benny." Pike kissed him deeply. "Now get cleaned up and go home before your parents send out a search party."

Benny smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

Pike smiled back and nibbled on his ear. "I don't think you get much choice in the matter."

### End


End file.
